


No Better [very slow updates]

by Vivian_Kennedy



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Emotionally Constipated Negan, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Power Dynamics, Power Play, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Requited Love, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smangst, Smut, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Wives, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/Vivian_Kennedy
Summary: The perks of being a Savior are many....#1- You don’t need to bunk beds or play roomies. You have a room all to yourself.#2 - You get unlimited points to spend. So, splurging them on junk food and rag-mags are your go-to after a stressful run.#3 - No one - living or dead wants to mess with you. As a Savior, you have garnered the respect and fear of many - alive or dead.#4 - You always get first choice whenever you raid the other communities. Also, it’s fun watching them kiss your asses.The only con is that your boss is relentless about making you his.And you don’t do relationships.______warnings - fuck-buddies, power play, weird work dynamics, blowjobs, coitus-interruptus, exhibitionism, voyeurism, oral sex (male receiving), dirty talking, hair-pulling, slaps (the kinky kind),name-calling (slut, whore, etc.), slut-shaming(?),  a smidgen of angst, morally-confused reader, Negan being Negan (aka an asshole), fighting, emotional constipation, slow burn, pining, poly-amorous relationship, commitment issues, mentions of rough sex, cursing, crass jokes.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan's Wife Lucille (Walking Dead: Here's Negan)/Negan (Walking Dead), Negan/Negan's Wives (Walking Dead)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	No Better [very slow updates]

**Author's Note:**

> There is filth and only pure filth and a little bit of plot from down here. Final warning.... 
> 
> Also, follow me on Tumblr! 
> 
> https://viviankennedy.tumblr.com/

* * *

_“Ah, shit darling! There we go”,_ he grunts above you, thrusting his hips near your face - his red cock leaking with precum and begging for you to take him in.

 _“Ah, ah, ah”_ , you naughtily move your index finger in negation, your other hand working teasingly over his hard member, twisting your wrist as he grunts above you for mercy.

“Fuck, babygirl. You keep doing that and I might jizz in your hands”, he growls, his knuckles white from gripping his table too hard.

After a minute, you take mercy on your leader and finally, _finally_ put your lips on his leaking head - leaving kittenish licks all around. With that, it seems all the tension from his body leaves him, as he slumps down on his chair and heaves out a deep breath.

You push your tongue out, tracing every part of his cock. Paying special attention to the vein on the underside, you lick your way all the way back to the purplish head. Using your tongue, you trace the slit and taste the transparent liquid it has oozing for the past 15 minutes.

_God, you love being a tease.  
_

He calls out your name, “Hurry the fuck up, goddamn it! I haven’t got all day to play with you, little girl!”

Your teasing smile falters a bit at the harsh reminder, but your voice doesn’t let it show, “Aww, Negan. Learn to loosen up a little”.

“I’ll loosen up the moment you put your mouth to good use, _slut”,_ he bites back, sweating hard from frustration and arousal.

You bite back a retorts as you think _, what a bossy bastard.  
_

Just as you move forward to grant his wish, there’s a sudden knock on the office door which makes both of you freeze.

_Shit!_

Thinking quickly, Negan shoves you under his desk, adjusting his pants but not tucking his cock in his boxers. Grumbling to himself for a moment, he clears out his throat and calls out, “Who is it?”

It takes a moment before the person outside responds, “It’s Simon, boss!”

You’re rubbing your head, obviously not happy with how Negan manhandled you a few moments ago. But you’ve chosen to take part in this situation, so you don’t have a lot to complain about.

“Come in!”, he grunts, looking down at you hidden underneath. He motions with his finger for you to keep quiet as he deals with business.

After exchanging a few pleasantries, both men get engaged in serious talk about the future runs and how to deal with the rebellious community currently under the reign of ‘Rick-the-prick’.

Judging by the tone of his voice, you deduce that Negan isn’t too happy with Rick Grimes _(you can only pray that the poor souls at Alexandria don’t end up bearing the brunt of his pent-up aggression)_ and about getting interrupted mid-blowjob, although you can argue that you had barely begun when Simon barged in.

_Now that it is mentioned..._

You use your hand to gently palm his still-hard cock, relishing in the way he sucks in a harsh breathe. Stifling your giggle, you go to town on him - at long last taking the first few inches inside your mouth. You hear something clatter on the ground and hear Simon ask worriedly, “Boss, you okay?”

He tastes like fresh soap and spicy bergamot, cedar-wood and something exclusively him and masculine. It makes your mouth water and your pussy aches just at the thought of devouring him.

You look on the ground, noticing the pen stand that had probably fallen over because the leader of ‘The Sanctuary’ couldn’t keep it in his pants and is now acting like a hormonal teenager.

_That’s a fun thought.  
_

Tracing your wet tongue all over him, you wait with bated breathe for his answer as well, alongside Simon. He grunts, covering it up with a cough, “A-ah, I’m fine, Simon. Just a little under the weather. Might be the cold or something”.

“Want me to get the doctor?”, he asks back.

Negan shakes his head, but not before shooting you a dirty look.

That doesn’t budge you; instead, it offers you all the more incentive to try harder to test and see how many close calls he’ll have to make.

“N-no need. I’ll get checked out by Carson later. About bloody time we paid Hilltop a fucking visit”, he chokes out, desperately reaching out for the glass of water and gulping it down like it can solve all the problems in the world.

_Well, tough luck, Negan.  
_

Giving the cock all your attention, you suck it forcefully and use your saliva as lubrication, gliding the hard member as far as you can. You can feel Negan rumble above you, as you use your hands to stroke the few inches you couldn’t get inside your throat. _At moments like this, you really resent your gag reflex.  
_

You can feel him twitch inside you the deeper you take him in. Eventually, you’re able to take him all the way in, your nose rubbing against the soft curls of his pubic hair. _  
_

_He usually kept it clean down there, but he’d been so busy nowadays you wonder if he’s been sleeping well.  
_

The pressure of being a leader to a thriving community and ensuring its survival as well as crushing any potential enemies has been getting to him, and as a way to de-stress, you had suggested helping him blow off some steam.

Snapping out of your reverie, you focus on making sure that the man above you definitely ends up blowing his load in your mouth, all the while talking and planning with his right-hand man.

 _You are relentless;_ knees aching and yet, still dedicated to blowing Negan off, your drool falling from your lips, making a mess all around. But you’ve always underestimated him, whether it be due to his old age or his harem of wives he fucked on the daily,. You didn’t think he’d have it in him to endure your torturous ministrations for so _fucking_ long.

Greeting each other farewell after a few well-exchanged words, you hear as Simon walks out and slams the door behind. As soon as that happens, you feel rough hands drag you by the shoulder out, forcing you on all fours.

He backhands you across the cheek playfully, tutting at you with a smirk when you frown at the gesture.

“You were having much fun, teasing me like this, huh?”, he asks, but you know better than to answer.

“Taking my big cock in your dirty, little mouth. Blowing me off while I talked to Simon. You really have no shame, do you?”, he asks again, but your mouth is still stuffed with his cock so you don’t say anything.

“ Cat got your tongue, whore?”, he spits out, yanking your hair harshly with a sadistic smirk. You can only moan in response.

Pushing your head hard against his grinding hips, he growls, “Or rather, _cock got your tongue?”  
_

To make him shut up for good, you finally heed into his desires and take him all the way in again. He holds onto you, pushing against your mouth much harder than before.

You whimper at the way he manhandles you, and he grinds his teeth in desperation. When he finally reaches the end of your throat, you swallow around him - clearly in need of some air.

“Oh, fuck. Baby just like that-”, he falls back onto his leather chair, “Oh, yes! You keep on doing that and I’ll fucking-”

You swallow again.

_Once.  
_

_Twice.  
_

_Thrice._

And that’s all it takes for him to fall apart.

He harshly inhales the air which is thick with the smell of sex and perspiration. Shooting off copious amounts of cum in your mouth, he watches as you struggle to swallow it all.

“It’s fine, baby. You can spit it out, if you want”, he offers, but you stubbornly negate the very idea with a firm shake of your head.

Eventually, you have it all down and now, you can finally admire the beast of a man lying before you. Soft salt-and-pepper curls adorn his lithe yet muscular body, from his chest to the base of his cock. He’s drenched in sweat, glowing in the post-orgasmic bliss and you wish you could join him too.

_But you remind yourself that he’s a married man - as married as one can be in the post-apocalyptic world.  
_

Getting up from the carpet which has left red marks on your knees _(a clear giveaway of what you’ve been upto for the past hour)_ , you slide on your socks and canvas shoes, making a beeline for the door.

Negan’s looking at you thoughtfully, so you arch an eyebrow at him, “What?”

“Let me return the favor”.

In all these months you’ve been with him, you’ve never seen him reciprocate the gesture. You never needed him to; you either jerked him off or blew him - he gets to de-stress and you get enough dirty memories for the spank-bang. _It has always been a win-win situation.  
_

“As much as I’d like you to, I need to get back to my fucking job. The job you assigned me, old man”, you sass back, making a plausible excuse to deflect him.

He hums, and then asks you a much dreaded question, _**“Have you thought about what I asked you?”**_

“About what? _About joining your harem?_ That was so long ago, I almost don’t _remember_ it”, you jokingly say, hoping he didn’t detect the undertones of nervousness in your voice.

He groans in frustration, “What do you want from me, woman? You are useful to me, you get the job done, I certainly care about you, and being one of my wives is the best fucking option out there for someone like you”.

“Someone like me?”, you’re losing your cool and need to leave _as soon as fucking possible_ , before you say something you might regret later.

 ** _“Someone like me would rather work herself to death for making ends meet than whore herself out to a man who couldn’t be satisfied with five wives”_** , deciding that it’s enough, you go out of the office, not before flipping him off and yelling:

_“See you later at the meeting, old man!”_

* * *

“Hey, you bitch!”, Simon boisterously calls you out, patting your back hard.

“What was that for?”, you whine, rubbing your sore back.

“Didn’t catch ya in the mornin’! Where were ya?”, he asks, digging into his meal of bland oatmeal.

You wonder in amusement how to respond to that. Well, you can always tell him the truth.

_I was hiding under Negan’s desk, giving him a blowjob while you both were collectively fantasizing about beating the crap out of Rick. You know, the usual.  
_

Instead, you settle for -

“I was just busy. Felt like taking a walk outside, y’know? It was bright and sunny”, you aren’t lying though; today has been one of those few days when the sun shone brighter than anything, uninterrupted by clouds and rain.

After leaving Negan’s office in a very bad mood, you had gone on a walk, immensely enjoying the warmth of the sun against your skin. _Moments like these were rare in the post-apocalyptic world.  
_

So, you enjoy them when you can.

“Oh, I almost forgot! I need a favor from ya!”, he slaps a file on the table and you peer at it curiously.

“Negan asked me to bring him the inventory for the next run, but I have to stand guard outside. So....Do it for me?”, he begs, showing you big, brown puppy eyes you’ve fallen victim to when you first came here.

_He was psychotic but at times sweet too. Like a teddy bear._

“Ah, you lucky son of a bitch”, you flick his forehead off with your finger, “You’re getting the easier way out”.

He looks a bit grim when he answers, “With those fucking sons of bitches nailed outside and moaning like dogs in rut, trust me, I’m not getting the easy way out”.

With that, he gets up and goes to relieve Dwight of his duty, leaving you all alone.

* * *

You climb up the stairs quickly, the empty dark hallways giving you motivation to not stop. It has been years since you joined here, but still find yourself unable to let your guard down.

_As long as those ‘walkers’ are out there, roaming...._

_One can never be prepared enough.  
_

Taking the turns you’ve now memorized by heart, you make your way towards the hallway where Negan and his wives dwell in. His office is on the end of the corridor, since you have taken the long way - afraid of how he’ll receive you after the fight.

_Will he be angry? Will he apologize? Will you apologize? Maybe you can convince him to give you a repeat of what happened earlier-_

You stop short in front of his office door the moment you hear the sound of squeaking furniture, skin slapping on skin, alongside grunts and moans of two people certainly engaging in a compromising position.

 _“Oh my god, Negan! Harder! Harder!”,_ the woman in there is squealing in joy and you realize that it’s Tanya getting fucked by none other than _yours-truly,_ who only grunts wildly in response.

Sighing out loud, you pinch the bridge of your nose - knocking on the door twice and sliding the paper through the crease at the bottom of the door. Hurriedly, you make your way down the stairs, hoping that they don’t catch you lingering around their living quarters.

_The wives are a living headache to live with...And Negan is your worst dream come true when angered.  
_

You’d rather keep your head on your shoulders, _thank you very much._

As if the day couldn’t have gone better, your brain replays the moans and grunts you have heard earlier, _bitterly reminding you how you’d been hearing the same groans from the man you call boss a few hours prior and you didn’t even get to come._

_You’re still dealing with the aftermath of being left high and dry.  
_

Shaking your head at your silliness, you let out a humorless laugh - reminding yourself why you never get involved with anyone.

_Why you never get involved with the likes of him.  
_

**It’s better this way.**

Man whore or not, he’s still your boss.

_And heavily married to five other women.  
_

You don’t need to become his dirty little secret.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for TWD fandom, so forgive me for any mistakes! Also, I have never read the comics, nor seen the show. My knowledge is purely based off on the 20-something fanfics I've read about Negan in the past few days, so this fic is definitely off kilter and not at all following the timeline! 
> 
> Moreover, English is not my first language -so I'd highly appreciate if you were to kindly point out any errors. 
> 
> So, this is the only fic I'd be dropping before my finals, which are in two weeks! I'd be returning back in March, so dw! 
> 
> Likes, shares and comments are very much treasured by this insecure writer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
